The present invention relates to a combination of dual inner and outer tire carrying rims mounted on a vehicle wheel without using a separating means such as an annular spacer.
The inner spoke members of a dual wheel have a felloe comprising or having thereon a conical outwardly facing surface tapering toward a radially directed axially facing surface.
The outer spoke members of a dual wheel have a felloe comprising or having thereon a segment of a radially directed axially facing surface which extends inwardly between radially outer dual axially oriented surfaces defining segments of a cylindrical outwardly facing surface.
A rim, whether mounted as an inner dual or outer dual, may be of an identical and, therefore, interchangeable construction. The rims have a rim base edge portion with a radially inclined surface defining an annular conical inwardly facing surface intersecting a radially inner surface intersecting an axially outer surface and a plurality of clamp lugs integrally secured to the axially outer surface. Each clamp lug has a radially inwardly directed leg portion defining a segment of an axially facing surface.
The accurate mounting of tire carrying rims on the felloe, felly or load-bearing portion of a wheel has long been a problem in the art. Vehicle operators and industry regulations seek longer tire life and complete safety in operation, even under the most severe of vehicle operating conditions. The tire manufacturers are endeavoring to provide tires which have optimum performance characteristics, including lateral and radial balance. Consequently, it is being required that this art provide elements, the wheels, the rims, and fastening assemblies therefor, which do not deteriorate, hinder or impair the projected performance characteristics of the tires.
Heretofore, the spoked wheel structure of a tire-rimwheel assembly has been regarded primarily as a load carrying element attached to an axle of the vehicle and carrying the rim. The periphery of the wheel had felly surfaces to pilot or guide the rim into approximate mounting position. Thereafter, fastening assemblies were torqued down or tightened in such a manner that the tire carrying rim would not come loose from the wheel during use. If done correctly, as by an expert and conscientious mechanic, the prior art rim mounting techniques would not deteriorate, hinder or impair the performance characteristics of the tires. However, environmental or extrinsic factors such as warpage, deformation or damage to the rim and spacer or wear of the fastening assemblies could lead to relative displacement or non-alignment of the assembly components during fastening, creating conditions of what are now commonly referred to as excessive lateral (axial) or radial runout, or an imbalance of the tire-rim-wheel assembly during vehicle operation.
The concepts of the invention provide wheel spoke members with proportioned or dimensioned felloe surfaces for mating, seating or full surface engagement with coacting surfaces on the rim base edge portion and clamp lug leg portions by full tightening of the fastening assemblies.
An edge lugged rim and fastening assemblies therefor according to the invention, when used with wheels adapted thereto, positively controls and reduces lateral (axial) and radial runout, resists rim warpage or deformation, restricts or locks out the possibility of rim rotation relative to the wheel and provides better balance for the tire-rim-wheel assembly during vehicle operation.